


Soft hair

by MccreeThicc



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig loves his bf v much, Craig loves his hair, Cuddling, Fluff, Hair, Hugging, M/M, Short One Shot, Tweek's hair is soft, Tweeks calm, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MccreeThicc/pseuds/MccreeThicc
Summary: Craig loves his boyfriends soft hair.





	Soft hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short :"(

“Why are you playing with my hair?”

Tweek was on his phone, scrolling through Twitter laying beside his incredible boyfriend who he'd been dating for about 6 years now. Craig Tucker was indeed playing with his hair twirling it gently caressing it fluffing it, Craig, was lost in space playing with the blond hair.

His hair was naturally a mess, spiky but it was so soothing and fragile, especially since Tweek had stopped pulling on it. Craig appreciated everything about him of corse but his hair was so addicting to play with and touch it was incredibly soft and it smelled pleasant.

"Craiggg" Craig snapped back into reality hearing Tweek whine, He looked fondly at his boyfriend's flustered face giving him a gentle smile. 

 

"It's soft and I'm tired as fuck" He nuzzled lovingly into his neck gently kissing it.

 

The blonde smiled turning off the phone turning around to wind his arms around Craig's torso closing his eyes giving a little hum. 'its been a while since Tweek could be this calm' Craig thought to himself rubbing his face in soft hair arms tenderly embracing him before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try find more promts on Tumblr and I'll try make em longer <3


End file.
